That Time of the Month
by Hikari Nightengale
Summary: It's Alanna's time of the month. Can Qui and Obi survive?


Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine. I'm poor. If it was mine would I be writing fanfiction? Not really. 

Title: That Time of the Month

Author: Jedi Master Alanna

Summary: Pre-TPM. It's Alanna's time of the month. Will Qui and Obi survive?

Obi: (pounds on the refresher door) ALANNA! We're going to be late for class! HURRY UP!

Alanna: Shut-UP Obi-Wan! I'll be out in a minute! FORCE!

(Alanna comes out of the fresher and grabs Obi's braid)

Alanna: Let's go Braid Boy!  
  
Obi: OW! Sith, Alanna! LET GO!!!

Qui: (calls from the kitchen) Watch your mouth! And don't be late getting home!

Obi: We won't! OW!! ALANNA!!!

Alanna: Quit whining!!!  


(the door slams)

Qui: Force….we're in trouble….

Obi: Alanna! Let go! You're hurting me!

Alanna; Can it Kenobi.

Obi: Alanna……you just passed our class……

Alanna: We're not going to class.

Obi: Ok….Why?

(Alanna tugs on his braid)

Obi: OW! Quit it!

Alanna: Then SHUT-UP!

Obi: At least tell me where we're going!

Alanna: You'll find out soon enough, so just shut your mouth!

Obi: Oh, I love you too.

(Alanna drags him all over Courscant by his braid for the next two hours talking to her friends & then drags him home)

Obi: Alanna….you're ripping my scalp off!

Alanna: One more word Kenobi….

Obi: Alanna….

(She drags him through the front door and flings him on the couch)

Obi: SITH!! ALANNA!!!

Alanna: You…..(points at him angrily, the her mood changes and she begins sobbing) You're so MEAN! You don't appreciate me! I hate you!! (runs into her room and slams the door)

Obi: …………..

Qui: (walks out from his study into the common room) Padawan, I just received a call from your Astro-Physics teacher……

Obi: Um……..er……..

Qui: It seems that you and Alanna failed to show up for class today. May I ask what was more important then your studies?

Obi: It's Alanna master! She's gone nuts! One minute she's happy, then she's angry, then she's crying hysterical!

Qui: (stifles a laugh and gives Obi a stern look) That still doesn't explain why you missed class.

Obi: She's insane! She dragged me around Courscant by my braid for TWO hours talking to her friends! What's wrong with her master? Has she gone mad? Is she to be committed?

Qui: (chuckles and sits beside Obi) Obi-Wan…..there's a time in every girls life when she…..uh….takes her first steps into womanhood…..

Obi: Master….My head and braid are killing me. Please just get to the point.

Qui: Right. You deserve that much. For about the next week, Alanna is going to be very moody and hard to live with. This will happen one week every month until she gets older.

Obi: As old as Master Yoda?

Qui: Not quite that old.

Obi: Master? Do you think she'll kill us?

Qui: (laughs) No, padawan. Just slow torture.

Obi: Force protect me…..

Qui: You're going to need the protection of the Force for your punishment.

Obi: Master……

Qui: You and Alanna are confined to the apartment for the next week except for classes and my say so. And you will have to do everything, within reason, Alanna asks of you.

Obi: But Master!

Qui: And Alanna will have cooking and laundry duty for the rest of the week.

Obi: Great….now she can just poison us….

Qui: Would you rather I do the cooking?

Obi: No master. With Alanna's cooking, there's only a possibility I will die.

Qui: (tugs Obi's braid) That mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble my boy.

(Over the next week, Alanna was a regular dinko and ran Obi ragged. After "That Time" and punishment, Obi & Alanna decide to go to a holo-movie)

Qui: Be home by the 23rd hour.

Obi: Yes master.

Alanna: No prob Uncle Qui.

(The two leave and walk to the theater)

Obi: You felling any better?

Alanna: (smiles) Fine. Are _you_ ok?

Obi: (laughs) I'll live. As will my braid.

(They enter the theater and find seats)

Alanna: Sorry 'bout that…

Obi: It's ok. (takes her hand in his) I don't mind you dragging me around.

Alanna: (smiles and snuggles up against him) Good.

Obi: (Kisses the top of her head) Next time you have your moody week, don't get us in trouble. I'll go insane if I'm cooped up with you again.

Alanna: (laughs) I'll try.

END

This was my first shot at a humor/mush fic. Is it ok? Review^^

~Jedi Master Alanna


End file.
